113402-aggregor-the-dust-eater-respawn-timer
Content ---- ---- I honestly am starting to think his respawn timer is completely random... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Make sure to keep an eye out for him during peak time. Each instance of badlands open can spawn Aggregor. So the more ppl playing badlands at the time, the more chance he may be around. Watch for zone shouts. | |} ---- Our server doesn't get multiple instances, it's almost a dead server, so there's not that happening. I literally just stand at his spawn for hours and stare at the swirling dust. I'd like to not be shackled to his spawn point, and be able to sleep/play other games/go do something else without feeling the need to camp him. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If someone in a top rated Raiding guild, who seem to get Dev's on speed dial, asked them I'm pretty sure they would respond. Quickly too. He doesn't have a 10 hour respawn, since I've tested that already. And I don't miss his spawn when I'm online unless I'm raiding, since I literally sit for hours just staring at his swirling dust clouds. I've tested 7, 10, 12 hour respawns you name it. He must have some strange bug or random respawn time. I would just like the dev's to tell me what it is so I can finally get a normal sleep schedule, and not be chained to one character, staring at nothing. | |} ---- ---- ---- Holy shit this is the worst idea for a spawn ever. Please tell me this isn't true Carbine. If so, FIX THIS. GIVE HIM A RESPAWN TIMER. | |} ---- ---- Yup, Agg is only counted as a WB; he is technically part of a public event. I forget what starts the event; but Blah's post sounds about right. | |} ---- Aren't all world bosses technically public events? They all show on the map and have a quest that pops up saying "Slay X" or "Kill X". Sure hope he isn't based on some stupid quest turn-in; my server is pretty low pop since the free transfers off, and seems stupid to punish people on low pops with terrible spawn rates (without telling us what actually spawns him). | |} ---- Could be. I didn't think most of the big ones had quest based pre-reqs, since I've always just gotten them while up. But it very well could be. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sorry but this is silly. Also please them to stop trying to be so clever. Your new mantra should be simplify. Don't even get me started on Hellrose. Carbine is a group of brilliant people who are prone to overdoing. Everything is so overdone. Just put world bosses on a timer. That has worked for over a decade now. And for the love of god as you guys move forward please please please do not attempt to fix genre conventions that are not broken. I say this with all due respect, you guys don't have the best record. Sometimes it's best to stick with what has worked. | |} ---- Not that it helps, but I just killed him for the first time this past weekend, so he does still spawn, at least on Evindra. I think the problem is more that he has about 400k health. Assuming there are two people waiting for him, that means he's dead about a minute after he spawns, if that. When I killed him, there were a bunch of people there, and he died in <15 seconds. I think the problem is his amount of health. He dies way to easily and way too quickly for a lvl 50 world boss. | |} ---- Well, thanks for posting even if only to say "Can't tell you how it works or if it's working as intended". Obviously not what I was hoping for, but well... | |} ---- ---- ---- Still want the specifics though :( | |} ---- I cannot tell you anything unfortunately beside that the respawn is long and that a full server restart also resets the timer which can explain why nothing was spawned after XX hours if there was a maintenance in between. | |} ---- You've gotten the specifics. I've tested it a third time now... 10 hours. -_- | |} ---- But why is there a long respawn on something that drops crap loot? | |} ---- ---- ---- He's a world boss. I'm sure he has SOME good loot in his loot table (I've heard rumors he drops a cool-looking greatsword). As always, it's just a question of overcoming the RNG. | |} ---- ---- Dude, why? Do something fun or useful. Nothing it drops is better than something else you can get... go kill other WB's or do something fun.... | |} ---- ---- Because if he spawned more you'd be able to finish grinding rep in 29 days instead of 32 and that means you could finish in one subscription period instead of two. And THAT AIN'T HAPPENING!, so sayeth the Carbine. | |} ---- Except he pretty much never drops the quest item for the daily, so not really. In 32 kills I've gotten it once. | |} ---- ---- I don't believe it for a second. Anyone who has camped him this much knows his timer. You've been told his timer. Yet you insist on squeezing out every last drop of information from a well you've already run dry... it's 10 hours, yo. Confirmed multiple times. As for his core, like you, I've only seen this drop once... perhaps the quest is not repeatable? | |} ---- It's not 10 hours. I've camped him for 10 hours straight, no spawn. I've also done it for 12 hours. He has spawned at 12 hours exactly before, then 12 hours after that kill, he didn't spawn. His timer is either partially random, like Scorchwing, or it's...yeah no idea. Believe me or not, I really don't care, since I know what I've done and how long I've stood there. | |} ---- ---- ---- If only there was a way to release bits and pieces of a major patch to... Provide us with working content Give us hope Keep players If only... | |} ----